


Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with him

by sparklingdali



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Casual vulgarity, Condom Jar Trauma - CJT, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingdali/pseuds/sparklingdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot twist: It turns out I don't have any problem with Václav kissing guys if it's me he's kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with him

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by this title http://66.media.tumblr.com/b3f454aa053fbfc8408555d3dd43830b/tumblr_inline_objubdND5i1r3eq04_500.png)

Rasťo was absolutely unaware that his roommate was gay even though Václav dropped enough variously subtle hints at him since he moved in around September that it was a small wonder he didn’t realize anything until that dreadful condoms-in-candy-jar fiasco (’ _Hahaha, why do you have so many different sizes here, don’t you know how big your cock is or?_ ’)

It was the first time Václav seemed to be honestly embarrassed by anything but he recovered soon enough. Rasťo thought he’ll hear  _‘Sometimes I like the guys I’m with to fuck my ass._ ’ ringing in his ears till the day he dies. 

“If you have a problem with that, ask to be moved,” he said with a strange defiance in his eyes, almost looking at Rasťo as if he expected him to have some huge emotional and probably also violent reaction.

Now here was the part that made him feel ashamed, hurt and also offended to some degree. He thought they hit it off really well, becoming friends almost instantly. He was genuinely grateful he wasn’t sharing room with some asshole (only one that liked to get his fucked - and oh god, not _again_ ) but apparently Václav though that just because he came from a country that still wasn’t completely heathen and went to church sometimes when he had nothing to do on Sunday morning…

In fact, Rasťo was absolutely shocked by the mere suggestion. He was a modern person! An European citizen! Václav had every right to let himself… to let…

Rastislav refused to think about that one more time but deep down the truth was it _did_ bother him a little.

He deleted furiously the words ‘modern person’ and ‘an European citizen’ (seriously?) from his work about bone structure and stared at his clenched fists

He really didn’t like when Václav brought his conquests over because a) he thought all of them were absolutely undeserving somebody of Václav’s qualities and b) he always kept staring at the candy jar with a sick feeling in his stomach, wanting nothing more than to run away and never se Václav again.

To explain the first part - Václav was fit. Not all muscles like that tall blonde guy his roommate stared at with extremely badly hidden anger while doing his work-out routine that one time he was in the gym with him. That was something else.

Rasťo remembered eyeing that man in tight yellow shorts and a shirt from the bench he was flexing his left biceps (with a pink 1 kg lift weight and a phone with a game opened in his other) and thinking if that one isn’t gay then nobody is.

‘Isn’t he… you know?” Rasťo asked Václav who was running on a jogging-treadmill with a sweat-drops showing on his forehead. “Like you?”

“Muscular?” breathed out Václav without looking at him.

Rasťo narrowed his eyes at him and then burst out laughing. “No I mean… that he likes to (oh god _no_ )… to date other guys,” he finished lamely.

Václav gave him a small knowing smile that did weird things to Rasťo’s stomach, as if he knew how Rasťo tried to not be difficult about Václav's sexuality.

“Yea, he looks like he is. Also!” And now he got back that obsessive glint in his eye every time he spoke about him “He’s definitely on steroids. Because that is _not_ genuine!” he pointed somehow rudely towards the guy in yellow shorts who frowned their way. 

“Who knows,” offered Rasťo unhelpfully. He was kinda in the mood to tease him today and Václav gave him a suspicious look.

“It’s true, trust me. I can know by the way a guy’s body looks.”

It was a good thing that Václav totally expected him to laugh at this hint and Rasťo did so generously. 

“And that is just not natural,” Václav raised a finger in the air ominously. They were in the changing rooms by that time and that fact made Rasťo unreasonably uncomfortable which he was desperately trying to not show. Václav of course wasn’t helping the matters by any means.

“For example that one,” he lowered his voice after a tall naked guy with a huge… confidence walked pass them towards the showers. “He’s a regular cyclist. Seen those tights, yeah?” 

Rasťo noticed only one thing about that guy so he just nodded his head as if Václav made some colossal break-through. 

“Hockey-players have thighs like that. Look at me! Oh God, I’m still wearing my underwear, don’t freak out haha!” he laughed good-naturely and Rasťo joined him even if his face was completely red. Part of him was really glad nobody was in the locker room at the moment because he found this conversation extremely homosexual… even by Václav’s standards. He also had a pretty serious suspicion his Czech friend actually enjoyed embarrassing him like this, as if he was figuring out how far he can push until Rasťo calls him a fag or something. 

Rasťo refused to be played like that.

“Sure you are, only you’ve played hockey last time when you were in elementary,” he sniggered and then pointed at his naked torso. “What sport _I_ do according to your expert eye, huh?”

“Well, you look like an outgrown twink who spent puberty kicking a ball.”

“Football? How dare you?!”

“I’m sorry. There’s obviously more to you than that,” Václav smirked and sized him up from toes to the face. “I see a team sport, though lets be clear that’s NOT something you actually prefer.”

“What?” Rasťo actually frowned at this

“Something that also lets you to shine alone. Something connected to your home-”

At that moment all color drained from Rasťo’s face.

“- something… _like_ dancing.”

“Oh god, you know!” Rasťo immediately came closer to him though that didn’t stop Václav from grinning while he was holding a towel over his hips. 

“Remember how you told me the name of the town you were from? I had to google it because I had no idea where it is.”

“DETVA? It has thousands of inhabitants!”

“Right? I was so surprised! I thought it was some kind of village!” Václav smiled innocently at him.

“You thought… you thought that was….” 

“Well, I go to the city page and guess what-”

“Oh God,” Rasťo was now sitting on the bench in his underwear and covering his face with fingers.

“Yeah, I see these guys and girls in kroj costumes. And what doesn’t my pretty little eye see,” Václav stood next to him, his voice still incredibly amused. 

“I quit 3 years ago! I don’t know why they still keep that picture on the city page!” Rasťo stood up and jerkily tried to put a T-shirt over his head.

“It was very cute! Even if slightly gay, I have to give you that. I’ve never seen a costume like that. Like the…the belly dancers?”

“I’ll let you know that I did all kinds of dances. Modern! I did hip-hop for five years. I’ve won…,” he stopped when he realized that Václav’s smirk died down.

“Hey, I was just joking. I thought that was what we were doing here, with you making fun of my failed hockey career and becoming a poor lowly comedian.”

“Lowly comedian? I thought you were studying film… though that one definitely makes more sense with the way you act,” offered Rasťo with a small smile.

Václav grinned at him and patted him on the back. All was cool between them. Even if cool was the last thing Rasťo felt when he saw him step on into the shower and lazily throw the towel over the curtain hanger which he didn’t even bother to close properly. 

Rasťo couldn’t help to stare at the way the muscles on his back stood out. He was muscular, that was definitely true, but not overly so. In fact Rasťo thought he had this strange softness that wasn’t completely unattractive but he also suspected it was the very reason Václav frequented the gym so often in hopes to get rid of it.

Rasťo hoped he never does and felt extremely weird by the whole thinking process that led him to this thought.

To get to the point, for how objectively good-looking he was, he had an extremely poor taste in picking up his ‘hook-ups’ or whatever should Rasťo call the guys he sometimes found in various state of undress when he came back from one of his morning lectures.

And he absolutely hated how clingy some of them were, though he’d always take that than the awful guy with glasses who had the guts to order Václav around when he was fixing a breakfast for all of them. For the whole time Rasťo had a feeling he was a witness to something extremely dirty but felt that to actually voice that suspicion would mean losing so he clenched his teeth and returned the playful stares the glasses guy was throwing at him right back.

It wasn’t until he got into a deep thought about why Václav really feels the need to degrade himself in such a way (an anxious look toward the jar) that he realized the problem might be in fact with him.

He was not raised in exactly gay friendly environment and had he not gone to school to a bigger city, didn’t pursue dancing so much and didn’t meet so many guys about which it was quite known that they liked other men, maybe he would still be thinking like his old grandma who thought homosexuality was a disease and computers were somehow behind it (Rasťo got a slap from his mother when he was cheekily encouraging granny to expand her theory for his own amusement). 

But maybe it was still buried somewhere deep within him because why would he feel disgust and anger when looking at Václav getting almost innocently touchy with other guys or not very subtly flirting with that ridiculously girly guy in the coffee shop next to their school.

“Václav, can I ask you something?” 

They were sitting apart from each other, Václav editing some video on his laptop and wearing, same as him, only boxers because their dorms were either too hot or too cold - no between.

“You already did but okay.”

Rasťo swallowed words about him stopping being such a fucking smartass because what he wanted to ask was quite serious.

“Do you… do you think that I’m a… homo-”

Václav closed his laptop so fast that Rasťo was startled.

“-phobic.”

They stared each other. Václav’s eyes were wide open same as his mouth and it took him some time to recover.

“Huh? I… sorry, I thought you were on about something else.” He put the laptop next to himself on the couch and continued to stare at seemingly nothing. 

Rasťo started to get worried. Because if the answer to his question was negative, they would be surely both laughing at this and Václav would be probably bullying him into fetching him a beer and then keep bringing it up for days. _Do you know how your face looked when you asked that?_

“I just… I don’t want to keep making you uncomfortable,” he said truthfully and lowered his eyes towards the floor. 

“You aren’t… well… not like that,” he heard Václav scratch his chin. Rasťo suspected he used to have a beard there but not even Václav’s old facebook photos (Rasťo laughed for like 10 minutes because of a Václav’s kid picture as a weepy 4 year-old) proved his suspicion to be right.

“I just want to get over it you know?” He said and tried to make an eye contact with him. 

Václav gave him a bitter smile. “And how exactly am I’m going to help you with that? I didn’t even know until now that you felt that way towards me.Those are your own issues to work at. If it’s too hard for you then you can always change rooms. God knows you won’t be the first or the last one.”

Rasťo immediately regretted talking about this with him. Honestly, what did he really expect to happen? Václav in the meanwhile picked his notebook and was pretending to work while Rasťo stared at him. Partly he just wanted to do what he said, change rooms and never speak of this embarrassing thing again. But he liked him. He really did. And he desperately wanted to fix that mess he created just a few seconds ago.

“I have no problem with you. You know that.I don’t care that you are gay.” Václav didn’t even lift his head from the laptop but his lips were pressed tight. “I just… when you bring guys over, I really hate when they are there. Not like… when I see them later on the campus I don’t care. But I just wish they weren’t here.”

Václav was staring at him. Like really… staring at him. His mouth was open, the corners of lips curling slightly as if he just figured something out.

“So you only hate when I actually _act_ gay, right?” There was no anger in his voice though, which Rasťo found at least a little hopeful.

“No! It’s the… it’s the other guys! I just don’t like them, okay? Do the gayest shit here, put your stupid condom jar on the kitchen table, listen to Lady Gaga or whatever but… could you bring some nicer guys here? Because if I ever see that Roderich excuse of human being, I will fucking punch him.”

Václav snorted which was the least reacting Rasťo expected after this outburst and then he covered his face in his hands. When he lifted his head up, he was red all over.

“You should really thank Rod. We both should.”

“Why?” Rasťo frowned, totally not liking where this was going.

“Say, if you don’t want to be homophobic, you should do something someone like that would never do,” Václav smirked but there was something calculating in his eyes. 

“Like what?” He felt suddenly extremely uncomfortable and his heart was beating. Fast.

“Kiss me.”

Rasťo stared at him for a while. “Are you fucking with me?”

“Nope, I’m only asking you to kiss me to prove that you aren’t afraid of my gayness transferring on you or whatever. I won’t tell anybody, so don’t worry about that either.”

“I know it’s not a disease!” said Rasťo immediately, almost as if he was offended by it.

“Then do it!” Václav got up towards him and Rasťo felt frozen in his seat. He knew what was going to happen but what if this was some of Václav’s stupid jokes, he was so not bellow that…

And then Václav’s face was only centimeters from his and he couldn’t do anything else than to press his lips towards him and kiss Václav.

And then let him kiss back. Because surely, pulling away now would only solidify his reputation as the biggest homophobe ever. 

He only got away when he realized that his boxer briefs made it very obvious that he definitely was not homophobic. In fact he thought that there wasn’t a moment in his life when he was further from that mindset.

He was looking into Václav’s eyes which were slightly glassy though a smirk spread in his face when he looked down from Rasťo’s mouth. 

“Congratulations, you are not homophobic,” he giggled and was about to pull away when Rasťo caught him by the arm and pulled him back. 

Some fifteen minutes after when they were both finally able to catch their breaths and Rasťo was done familiarizing himself with Václav’s mouth and other finer parts of his anatomy - after of course gracefully letting Václav do the same scientific experimentation with his - they were both sitting on the couch and drinking beer that Václav in a moment of gallantry supplied by himself from their mini-fridge

“I have no idea what to do with this,” said Rasťo honestly after he sipped from the bottle and his head finally cleared up a bit. Václav was doing the same while resting his head on his shoulder.

“I will help you. Don’t worry. I can guide you into this,” said Václav with a laugh, though Rasťo suspected something very lewd behind it. “Kinda like an older brother, yeah?” 

Rasťo only groaned in response. 


End file.
